


Jacket or Blanket?

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous ship, Anxceitmus, Other, can be read however ya want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: JD, Virgil, and Remus go to the roof to look at stars.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Jacket or Blanket?

JD shivered against Virgil's side, nestling further in between him and Remus. Remus was laying on his stomach, arm thrown over JD's waist and face nestled into their neck. Virgil liked stargazing and JD usually used the opportunity to check the placement of stars and planets and the phase of the moon, creating horoscopes and planning the best times to make certain potions for the most potency. Remus didn't care about the stars, but he said he liked to watch them do their stuff.

Tonight, however, they hadn't come out to do any kind of work. They all needed a day to relax, so Remus had snatched his noise cancelling headphones, JD had grabbed their picnic blanket, and Virgil, while pulling on his own leather jacket, had warned JD that it was going to be cold and they should grab a jacket.

They hadn't.

Virgil grumbled under his breath as he propped himself up on an elbow to observe JD. Goosebumps had risen all over their-exposed-arms and they were obviously trying to suppress the shivering. JD looked up at Virgil, mouth twisted into a confused frown, and they grabbed onto his shirt to pull him back down. Virgil snorted and sat the rest of the way up, pulling JD with him and by extension the half-asleep Remus that was wrapped around them.

"What are you doing?" JD squawked indignantly.

"Mmm, feathers in my mouth, Janus" Remus mumbled, snuggling closer and knocking one side of his headphones off.

"I  _ told _ you it was gonna be cold," Virgil muttered, struggling out of his jacket. He draped it over JD, covering Remus' head unintentionally. "Here, take this. Next time, bring a damn sweater."

"Hey!" JD spluttered then said, "You can take your jacket back if you're so mad about it." They scrunched their nose up at Virgil but couldn't actually move either one of their arms courtesy of Remus.

"I'm not mad, you're fucking adorable and my jacket is, like, four times too big for you." JD's cheeks darkened faintly in the low light, and Virgil only saw it because he knew to look for it. "Jesus," he said fondly. Virgil laid back on the ground and JD came with him, pressed firmly into his side.

"How are you always so warm?"

"Comes with the job," Virgil said, shrugging and jostling them both.

"What job?" they demanded, readjusting to accommodate the way Virgil very nearly threw them off the blanket.

"Being so much bigger than both of you," he said. "I always have to provide the body heat. You don't have any."

"It's not my fault I'm half-reptile. It is, however, entirely your own fault that you're literally a powerlifter. Maybe you shouldn't have made that decision."

"I can also throw you across a room and, last I checked, you liked that." Virgil smirked to himself when JD shuffled slightly.

"I like that you can throw  _ other _ people across the room," they argued, but their voice was weak.

"That is not what you were saying when I-"

"Shut up!" They smacked a hand over his mouth. "That's not fair." JD glared at him while they pulled their hand away and started to pull the jacket more tightly around them, but then it moved. Remus poked his head out and licked JD's jawline and hummed, a contented noise for Remus.

"You taste cold," he told them, "and sudsy."

And promptly disappeared back into the jacket before JD could so much as blink.

"Really?" they sighed, exasperated, and Virgil couldn't help but laugh. He stuck one of his hands under the jacket and scratched the top of Remus’ head. He rumbled, nuzzling his head into JD’s ribs and making them shriek.

“Stop it! That tickles, you asshole!” They batted at the jacket, which only made Remus go for their ribs even more vigorously. Virgil laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe and secured his arms around them, rolling over.

“Shhh,” he said. “We’re going to get a noise complaint from the neighbors and get kicked out.” Remus pouted, leaning over Virgil’s side to get to JD. Then, he paused.

“Oh,” he said quietly. “You’re so warm.” He went limp over Virgil like a ragdoll, eyes falling shut immediately.

“Ridiculous,” JD said and reached to adjust Remus’ headphones for him.

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed, hugging JD closer. “Do you think it’s possible we should go inside?”

“Nah.” They burrowed into his shirt, still wearing his jacket like a blanket. “I think we should never go inside again, and sleep on rooftops.”

“Now you sound like Remus.”

“Somebody has to.”

“That’s a little worrying. You realize you’re the braincell here, right?” Virgil felt his eyes pulling shut with Remus and JD pressed up against him like a weighted blanket.

“I think we share the braincell. I get 75 percent, you get whatever’s left.” They reached up and patted his face softly. “Now go to sleep.”

“What if we roll off the roof?”

“There’s a wall surrounding it,” they said. One of their hands played with the button on Virgil’s shirt. “We won’t.”

“We could.”

“We won’t. Sleep, emo giant. We don’t have anything more important to do.”

Virgil was already snoring.


End file.
